Overseer Offering Portal
Overview The Overseer Offering Portal is a trading station located at the top of the tower on the far ends of Riltak Island. Getting up there will be difficult since the tower has been going under renovations. We recommend that you bring the Jack O' Trio and an Air Elemental to get there, as the interior of the tower is very dark and cluttered. Getting lost will be easy with all the cramped spaces and darkness. Usage The Portal is used to trade for the rare gem, Onyx. Because of this, the Onyx was removed from the Gem Trader's shop at the spawn of Riltak Island (You can still sell one to players for high profits). To get an Onyx, you can trade Crystal Bars for an item called Overseer Metal. Then you can use 10 Overseer Metal to create Concentrated Overseer Metal, which can then be used (6 of them) to make an Onyx. As an additional challenge, you can get two Onyx and make an Ion Gem, which is a new gem added with the addition of the Overseer Offering Portal and a crucial component of the strongest weapons in the game, the Omega weapons. Offers Guide to Portal It is strongly recommended that one brings any kind of elemental for the light since it is extremely difficult to see anything in the tower, and the air elemental in particular will make the jumps a lot easier (if you're good at flying, water may be useful when trying to jump to the gate). Your destination is deep in the pvp zone, so is it also recommended to bring items to defend yourself, whatever those might be. Go straight out of town to the icy area. Cross the bridge leading to the crystal ores. Be careful of high levels mining in the area as they will almost certainly kill you without hesitation. To the left of the lump of ice in front of you is a hole, and at a certain angle you can see an entrance on the wall. If you are using an air elemental, this jump will be very easy. If not, go to the side of the hole the door is on and jump down. After you go through the door, there will be a very long ice cave. It get very, very dark from here! Luckily there are no branches to this and with a source of light, it is easy to go along and reach a broken elevator shaft. There are piles of crates that you must jump on, but if you have an air elemental, you can just fly up onto the long plank leading to another room. The next challenge will probably be the hardest if it is your first time up, but once you remember the way, it will be a lot easier. The next room contains crates on both sides, and the crates to the right will have a space in them. If you go near, you will be prompted to 'crawl under crates'. This is what deceives most people who first come here, as there is a second 'crawl under crates' halfway through the maze, effectively making many think they have gone in a circle when they have in fact gone the right way. From here, follow your only way forward along the crates until you reach a crate you must jump over. From there, jump over a plank placed over two crates not far in front of you. Go along until you see a second 'crawl under crates'. Now here is the hard part, since I cannot really explain the way to you. All I can say is keep to the left, and that there is a plank leaning on crates, about as tall as you are, that you have to pass (jump over the crate under it). If you go under a plank leaning at an angle, you will be able to see a ladder. Congratulations! It will be much brighter from here. Up the ladder, you will see a room filled with shelves of potions, deactivated portals, and various other things. The door leading to the next room requires you to go into first person or shift lock and slide sideways through, hence why the gap is so small. You will need to go through several of these doors to reach the true elevator. Waiting for the elevator always takes a while, but once you're in, it seems like you need to move a bit for it to start upwards. As you go up, enjoy the view of Riltak Island underneath you! Ahead of you is one more challenge, and then you will have reached the portal, and along with it endless possibilities of wealth and power... Once you exit the elevator, go left to find stairs taking you slightly lower. Another barely open door, and there is a ladder down to your final test. If the maze was the biggest newbie killer, this is the biggest killer of all other players, although still not too difficult. The only way you can really 'fail' this trip up and be forced to start again, this parkour leads you through the final stretch to the portal... Finish this, and omega weps are just round the corner! Category:Mechanic